


Mayans and Hangovers

by Avirra



Series: A-Team Holiday Tales [9]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Mayan 'End of the World' 12-21-12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 21, 2012. The end of times or does it just feel that way when you have a killer hangover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayans and Hangovers

Face groaned as he forced an eye open. He was never a morning person even at the best of times. And this was far from the best of times. How the hell had he let himself get talked into a 'The World is Ending, So Let's Go Out Drunk' party? Now he was wishing that the world really would end just so his head would stop pounding. He was officially too old for this.

A tap on his door was followed almost immediately by Murdock's head popping in.

"Hey, buddy - got you some of Hannibal's patented hangover cure ready downstairs. When you rolled in last night, you looked like you'd need it this morning."

Another groan from Face accompanied his attempt to sit up, then he somehow managed to focus his bloodshot eye on his perpetually over-active friend.

"I didn't expect you to be taking today so mellow, Murdock. Kind of expected you to be running around."

"Why? I don't really get all that excited over the Winter Solstice. At least, I don't remember getting that excited before - wait a minute."

Murdock's head disappeared and a second later, he was shouted down the stairs.

"Hey, B.A.! Have I ever been a druid?"

"Depends. Is druid another word for crazy?"

"Nope!"

"Then no - you ain't ever been a druid."

The door squeaked slightly as Murdock poked his head back in again.

"Nope. Never been a druid, so no reason to get over excited today."

Face started to laugh, then moaned as his throbbing head let him know that laughter was not appreciated.

"No, no. I was referring to all the jazz folks have been talking about with the Mayan calendar. You know, the end of time. I thought you would have been all over that."

Rolling his eyes, Murdock came fully into the room and helped his friend to his feet.

"We've known each other for over forty years, Face. If I'd been 'all over' this Mayan stuff, don't you think you'd have heard me talk about it?"

"Well -"

"Have I been talking about it?"

"No, but -"

Tossing a bathrobe over Face's shoulders, Murdock began to lead him downstairs.

"You weren't seriously worried about the Mayan thing, were you?"

Looking a little sheepish, Face gave a shrug and tugged his bathrobe on a little tighter.

"A little maybe. I mean, why did they stop the calendar then?"

"I just think they reached a good stopping point and stopped. How far in advance did they really need their calendar to go any way? Not like they were going to live long enough to use them."

Looking up from where he was reading the morning paper, B.A. snorted.

"Don't know about th' rest of you, but I just saw a sign that the world is ending."

Coming in with his mug of coffee from the kitchen, Hannibal gave B.A. his 'are you kidding?' look. B.A. just smirked and gestured toward the pair coming down the stairs.

"Murdock's the one talkin' sense. If that's not a sign of the end, I don't know what is."


End file.
